Protein compositions are used in the food industry in a variety of applications. However, compositions made by a transglutaminase process wherein salt sensitivity is controlled have never before been appreciated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,310 (Nonaka et al., Oct. 8, 1991) relates to a shelf stable soybean curd which is stable for extended periods of time and is prepared by reacting soy milk with a solidifying agent and transglutaminase, which is not dependent on Ca+2 ions and which is capable of catalyzing the acyl rearrangement of γ-carboxyamide in the glutamine residue of a peptide chain at a temperature not higher than 80° C. to prepare a soybean curd in a heat-resistant container, and retorting the package soybean curd.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,956 (Motoki et al., Oct. 20, 1992) relates to transglutaminase catalyzing an acyl transfer reaction of a γ-carboxyamide group of a glutamine residue in a peptide or protein chain in the absence of Ca2+ and to a process for producing a protein gelation product using transglutaminase. Transglutaminase catalyzes an acyl transfer reaction of a γ-carboxyamide group of a glutamine residue in a peptide chain. The transglutaminases form intramolecular or intermolecular ε-(γ-Glu)-Lys cross-linking wherein the ε-amino group of the lysine residue in the protein serves as the acyl receptor. The gelation products of this reference produced utilizing transglutaminases are used as yogurt, jelly, cheese, gel cosmetics, etc., including conventional gel foodstuffs and gel cosmetics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,797 B1 (Han et al., Jul. 9, 2002) includes a process for making cream cheese wherein nutrients typically lost as whey during processing are utilized in the final cream cheese, the resulting cream cheese has the body, texture and taste of conventional cream cheese. The process of this reference utilizes acidifying and cross-linking steps to process a dairy liquid into a wheyless cream cheese by utilizing the protein cross-linking activity of transglutaminase. The wheyless cream cheese does not require the addition of stabilizers and/or emulsifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,148 B2 (Yamaguchi, Jul. 16, 2002) relates to a method for cross-linking a protein using an enzyme and more particularly, it relates to a method for cross-linking protein using a multi-copper oxidase such as laccase or bilirubin oxidase.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 02-257831A (Takahiko et al., Publication Date Oct. 18, 1990) relates to the manufacturing method for vegetable protein powders whose quality is enhanced by transglutaminase treatment, and that of tofu made from vegetable protein powders.